(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projection display device which performs scanning exiting light from a semiconductor laser or the like with a two-dimensional scanning mirror and performs an image display.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a laser projection display device using a two-dimensional scanning mirror such as a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) mirror and a semiconductor laser light source has spread. At this time, technologies as described below have been proposed in order to stabilize the brightness (the luminance) of a video to be display.
For example, in JP 2006-343397 A, a configuration is disclosed in which light emission intensity of laser light is adjusted corresponding to a change in a raster scanning rate in a horizontal direction at the time of performing raster scanning with respect to the laser light by using a biaxial MEMS resonant mirror. In addition, in JP 2012-155020 A, a configuration is disclosed in which a light amount of laser light exiting from a light source is detected by a standard input current value stored in a storage unit in an invalid scanning range out of a valid scanning range which is valid for forming an image, and in a case where the detected light amount is shifted from a standard light amount value stored in the storage unit by greater than or equal to a predetermined value, a video output current value from which the standard light amount value can be obtained, is searched, and a γ table is changed on the basis of a searching result.